This invention relates to a pipeline-cleaning method and device thereof for removing foreign dirt or sediment efficiently in pipelines.
For dissolving and removing tenacious dirt in pipelines, various dissolvent lotions have been used often in the conventional cleaning methods to draw only limited efficacy with an accompanied side effect of pipeline corrosion to frequently result in aftereffects of pollution.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor had invented a means (U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,082) which points to clean the dirt or sediment within the pipelines of an air conditioner. Still, particles, formed by the dirt and sediment which is washed out from the pipelines, remain moving around in said means, being unable to capture the particles in a filter unit of said means, causing a lower efficiency indeed.
However, in order to overcome the aforesaid drawback of the prior invention, the inventor has consequently developed and proposed this improved method and device pertaining as to easily clean the dirt and sediment within pipelines.